New Orleans
by BandNerdsCanBeCoolToo
Summary: AU: the gang is heading down to New Orleans for their next concert, and boy, are they in for an adventure. Old friends are reunited, miscommunication brings a strain on one relationship, and one of them is determined to stand up for what he believes in. Follow the new New Directions as they go on their biggest trip yet.
1. Chapter 1

Another one of my favorite old movies from when I was younger. I miss this show so much. Anyone know what it's from?(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Let's give an introduction here. The New Directions are no longer just a singing group at McKinley High School. No, sadly the glee club was shut down after they couldn't reign in one more Nationals win.

Now, the title was owned by some very familiar faces to the glee world. Rachel Berry-Fabray, Santana and Brittany Pierce-Lopez,and Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson all smiled as they watched their children joke around with their fellow singers; remembering when that was them.

When the New Directions began to get more singing gigs and appeared on tv shows, their popularity shot up; everyone begging for the group to do a concert for them. It was 'very humbling', as Rachel had put it, to the group.

Last year, the New Directions were asked if the wanted to have their own tv show. They immediately said yes and now they were on tour because of it.

The group was currently eating in a very fancy diner. One that included old fashioned cars and employees in corny uniforms. It was amazing.

"Hey, everybody," Samuel said as he waved to the documentary camera. He then held up a magazine,"Check it out! A Harmomy Berry-Fabray exclusive! Embarrassing secrets of the love magnet inside. We turn to page 7..."

Harmony shook her head in amusement and reached over the table for the magazine,"Give me that!"

Santana immediately reached for the magazine, snatching it away from her godchild's reach.

"So you thought that Harmony Berry-Fabray was almost perfect. Well we have 5 reasons why she isn't perfect," Santana read aloud with a smirk.

"Aunt Tana, give me that!"

Brittany immediately grabbed it from Santana with a wide smile.

"Number 5, she can't drive," Brittany said.

"I'm 15!" Harmony said incredulously. Sugar laughed beside her.

"You should still already know how," Sugar teased her best friend,"The rest of us do."

Bryce took it next, saying,"Number 4, she likes french fries."

"Who doesn't?!" Everyone said with a laugh.

Emily took the magazine next,"Number 3..." Emily paused, picking up T.K, her dog, and making a squeaky voice.; pretending it was T.K talking," She barely combs her hair."

"Ooooh!" Cameron yelled, laughing and high-fiving his boyfriend, Damian who rolled his eyes at him playfully.

"Who does?" Bryce asked jokingly.

"I do!" Harmony yelled. She picked up her fork. Pretending to run it through her hair. She said in a high,girly voice,"Oh,look. It's so nice. It's so nice!"

Sugar slapped Harmony's arm playfully, laughing at her best friend's antics.

Santana eyed them carefully, knowing there was something going on between the two that reminded her of herself and Brittany when they were in high school.

Rachel smiled as her eldest child, Lindsay, laughed along with Sugar; teasing her when Harmony was no longer looking at them. Rachel's smile widened as she saw Sugar begin to blush when Lindsay whispered something in her ear.

"Number two, she likes classic rock." Damian read aloud.

Brittany looked confused at this statement,"What's wrong with that? Mozart was like, a genius."

Everyone shared a loving look with each other at Brittany's extreme innocence.

Cameron took the magazine last, standing up, and using an overly dramatic announcer voice said," And the number 1 reason why Harmony Berry-Fabray is not perfect..."

Everyone began to do a drum roll on the table.

"IS...!"

Sugar, anxious to know the answer, took the magazine from Cameron and read the final reason.

"She slurps her soup!"

Every person but Harmony cracked up.

"I DO NOT!" Harmony yelled defensively.

"Yes you do, Harmony!" Sugar said with a smile.

"I heard you doing it just a minute ago, sweetie," Rachel said with a giggle.

Harmony looked down at the soup she had gotten for lunch with a questioning look. She picked up her spoon and dunked it in her soup.

Harmony gasped when she brought the soup to her lips, and heard the so-called 'sluuuuuurp'.

As Harmony sat there shocked, the New Directions laughed loudly; loving the facial expression Harmony had.

Harmony looked up at the group and giggled; thoroughly embarrassed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anyone?(:


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The New Directions all talked happily in the, what they called, common area; which is where they usually hung out. Their tour bus traveled smoothly down the highway towards New Orleans. They were all excited about the things they might be able to do there.

"Manners class!" Rachel called out after all the food tables on the tour bus were set up. Each table had plates and silverware set up. She picked up a rather large book.

"Why exactly do we have to do this?" Lindsay asked her mother.

"Yeah, and why do we ALL have to do this and not just Harmony? She's the one with the janky table manners," Bryce said.

"Wow, thanks Bryce," Harmony said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome," Bryce said with a smile, looking over at her.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side and said, "You guys have to be prepared for the state dinner you're attending. Everything has a purpose, and the people you're eating with are very proper. So suck it up and pay attention to your lesson."

"Yes, and anyways, we have to show Harmony that we support her and her abnormal soup slurping problem," Rachel said and then turned to her youngest daughter,"We're with you all the way, Harmony!"

Harmony face palmed at her mother while the New Directions all went

'Sluuuuuuuurp! Sluuuuuuuuurp!'

"Sluuuuuurp," Sugar said to Harmony. Harmony mock glared at her before smiling with a shake of her head.

Kurt turned to his son and said,"Here. You can go in the back room and watch this," he said and handed his son a DVD.

"What?! Why doesn't Damian have to do it?" Harmony questioned.

"Because I'm just an adorable little Irish boy. I'm too sweet to play with knives," Damian said jokingly, taking the video from his father.

Bryce and Matheus laughed loudly.

Blaine chuckled at his son,"He did the lesson before we left Georgia so he's caught up. We decided not to make him do it again."

"Lucky bastard," Sugar muttered.

Brittany fixed her daughter with a glare, and Sugar cowered slightly. Harmony chuckled from in front of her.

"Sorry," Sugar mumbled.

"What movie is this?" Damian asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Blaine said,"Brittany picked it out."

Damian turned to his aunt Brittany.

"Um, it's called the Awful Truth," Brittany said,"It's this movie from the olden days starring Carrie Grant who's a man but has a girl's name."

"Have you seen it before?" Damian asked Brittany.

"No, but the movie store guy said its really funny and I believe him 'cause he has sparkly eyes and a smile that goes like this," Brittany explained and then mimicked the movie store guy's smile.

Everyone giggled at her.

"Cool," Damian said before going to the back room and popping the movie in.

"Ok!," Rachel said, clapping her hands together," Chapter 1: The Salad Fork. The salad fork is used for eating salad..."

Everyone picked up their salad fork, holding it with mock pride.

"If that is honestly the first line, then this is going to be a very long book."

Everyone laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

3 hours later

"Chapter 20: Eating Asparagus."

"Ma, what if you don't like asparagus? Can you not pay attention this chapter?" Lindsay groaned out.

The group hummed in agreement; every last one of them tired and bored out of their minds.

"I'll tell you what. Let's skip to the next chapter. Chapter 21: Making Polite Conversation. The key to polite conversation is to say things that offend no one. Sugar and Harmony,you are going to demonstrate for us."

"Oh, no," Samuel said with a smirk.

"Hush, Samuel. Ok, Sugar and Harmony. Demonstrate a conversation that offends no one."

"This should end well."

"No offense Harmony, but...you slurp your soup. And bad." Sugar said pointing at Harmony.

Alex, Hannah, Emily and Matheus snickered behind their hands.

"No offense Sugar," Harmony said,"But THAT was offense!"

Brittany, Santana and Rachel laughed at their daughters.

"No offense that you're taking offense, but the truth should be..." Sugar paused,"Straight up and non-offensive."

Harmony smiled widely, smacking her spoon into Sugar's,"Do you want to have a sword fight?!"

"Ok," Sugar giggled.

Their spoons clashed together for at about 10 seconds before Rachel reached over and grabbed them, taking them from the girls with a disapproving look.

"So what we learned is...is that as long as you say no offense, it's not possible for anyone to be offended." Bryce said, smiling proudly.

Sugar quickly turned around to look at him,"Is that HONESTLY what you just got from that? REALLY?!"

The group laughed loudly as Bryce began to blush. He leaned back in his chair and began to pout, making everyone laugh harder.

As they calmed down, Damian walked out from behind the curtains leading to the back rooms and up to Brittany.

"That movie you gave me wasn't funny," Damian said.

"It wasn't?"

"No. And it didn't star Carrie Grant. It starred Al Gore."

"Wait," Harmony said,"This is The Awful Truth. This is An Inconvenient Truth."

"Wait, that's the movie about the environment, right?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah, it's about how the earth is becoming way too hot so all the polar bears are slowly beginning to lose their homes," Damian said.

"What?!" Brittany said, outraged,"That's the last time I listen to a guy with sparkly eyes!"

"Yeah. You can tell that guy that Al Gore is not a funny actor at all," Damian said as he walked back behind the curtain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Damian snuggled into Cameron's shoulder as they watched CSI in the back room, where the parents slept. The group had finished their lesson and most were now sleeping from exhaustion.

"Cam?" Damian said hesitantly.

Cameron looked down at his boyfriend,"Yes?"

"You remember how I told you that my worst fear was that in the middle of a concert that all those bullies from our school would come out of nowhere and give me a slushy attack?"

"Mhm."

"Well...now my worst fear is that all the polar bears will lose their homes and drown."

Cameron slowly pulled away slightly from Damian and sighed. He knew Damian was eventually going to have a problem with that movie,"Damian..."

"Cam? If we got a bunch of polar bear babies, can we keep them and put them in our bathtubs?"

Cameron smiled softly, and gently ran his fingers through the gentle boy's hair," You can't keep a polar bear as a pet, love."

"We can turn up the air conditioning some," Damian countered.

Cameron kissed his forehead,"I'll tell you what we can do though. We can ask the group tomorrow if its ok for us to take all the money we from our next concert and give it to the environment."

"But...I don't really want to do it for the environment," Damian said quietly,"I want to do it for the polar bears."

"Baby, the only way to help the polar bears is to help the environment."

Damian nodded.

"There are things you can personally do to help them," Cameron said.

"Like what?"

"Like...recycling. Recycle all of your old papers from class, your plastic bottles and soda cans. You can also use less energy by turning off the electronics that you're not using. Like lights switches and unplugging your charges 'cause they use power even when nothing's plugged into it."

"Really?" Damian asked, not knowing that was possible. He felt like a little kid that was learning all the new things of the world.

Cameron nodded,"And taking shorter showers can,too. Saves water for them."

Damian once again nodded, taking everything in.

Cameron hugged his boyfriend to him tightly, proud of him for wanting to stand for something that was such a huge problem in the world.

Damian smiled and laid his head down on Cameron's chest before turning his attention back to the TV.

Damian promised himself right then and there that he would try his hardest to help the environment. No matter what.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yeah, I have no idea if anyone's reading this. So if anyone has/is and wants me to continue, review. Otherwise, I probably won't update it.

Thanks,

Peace lovelies.


End file.
